The advantages of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) are low power consumption and small size, thus allowing the CMOS sensor package module to be integrated into portable electronic devices with small size such as mobile phones and notebooks. However, a width of a lens holder of the CMOS sensor package module cannot be decreased due to electronic components that are disposed on a PCB of the CMOS sensor package module.